Karkat x Reader Something Special
by TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: Karkat thinks you're something special and he's about to show just how special


~MONDAY~

You were lying on the couch sulking. Karkat drew his gaze up from the newspaper and looked at you from the dining room table.

"You getting up yet?"

"Nuh-uh."

You say into the sofa pillow.

"Tell me when you change your mind."

Karkat takes a sip of coffee from his aquarium souvenir mug, the one with the little crabs on it. It's just another day and you were in one of your moods again. Obviously work had been very stressful. There was no helping you until you quit acting like this. It was normal after a long day. He just has to wait it out (along with some gentle coaxing). So he went back to his normal "(name)'s had a far too stressful day" afternoon routine of drinking coffee, eating simple cook food, and reading the Daily newspaper. Truthfully afternoons are usually louder than this. Not that he liked you being stressed but Karkat didn't mind some quiet now and then. He decided to try again.

"Hungry?"

"Shut up."

"You sure? I can make you something."

"No."

"No you're not sure or no you're hungry?"

"Shut up."

Attempt failed. Karkat sighs. He has no idea what happened that's got you sulking with your face in the sofa pillows on level: I don't want to talk to you. You've been doing it since he got home. An hour or so later at about 5:45 you're still having a fit and Karkat just finished all the newspaper puzzles. He set the paper down. Getting up from his seat, he walks over to you. He'd had enough of this and knew just what to do.

"Are you going to quit all this fucking moping you've been doing since I got here or do I have to make you get up?"

You gave Karkat the finger. He sighed. He knew you didn't mean it.

"You asked for it."

You squeaked as he started tickling you. You squirm and giggle trying to swart him away.

"Stop it Karkat!"

You roll over and almost fall off the sofa but Karkat catches you and lifts you.

"Hey! Put me down."

"What? Don't I get a reward for saving a beautiful damsel in distress?"

"I wasn't in much danger."

Karkat frowns.

"But I suppose the handsome knight does deserve some reward for his fair deed."

You give him a peck on the cheek. He smiles a little.

"Happy?"

"Yes."

Karkat puts you on your feet. You brush off your jeans.

"Now what's wrong?"

You sigh and tell him about your absolutely horrible day. He listens, is sympathetic and tried to make you feel better.

"I'm going to make a grilled cheese sandwich. Want one?"

"Well it is diner time."

"Good I'll make two then."

You walk off but only get a little ways before coming back and grabbing Karkat, kissing him on the lips this time. Once you break apart you march off to the kitchen, pleased with yourself. Karkat stood there with a red face. You've been together for 5 years and you can still make him blush. He shook his head and ran a hand through his messy dark chocolate hair. You, he loved you. There was nothing like you.

~TUESDAY~

Karkat got up, 6AM sharp. He quietly gets out of bed and goes to the connecting bathroom to take a shower. On his way he stubs his toes and lets out a string of quiet-ish curses. You sleep through it. By 6:15 he was dressed and by 6:30 he was downstairs and had made some eggs for breakfast. The coffee wasn't quite done yet. You came down then still in your night wear.

"Morning (name)."

"Good morning Karkat."

"Eggs?"

"Sure."

Karkat split the amount of eggs onto 2 plates. He set them on the table and you picked one to eat. You were still tired. You get up this early is because you like seeing Karkat before he goes to work. He has to be at work by 7:30 you have to be at work by 9. You eat sleepily.

"I was thinking about Friday we could go out to eat at (fancy restaurant)."

"Ooh that's so fancy what's the occasion?"

"I figured we could celebrate you finishing that big work project that's been causing you so much fucking stress."

"That sounds lovely. That means I'll have to get a new dress."

BEEP

"Coffee?"

"Oh yeah."

You were about to fall asleep. Karat gave you a mug of coffee which you thanked him for. He got a thermos of it for himself. It was 7.

"Ok I'm leaving."

"No you're not. Your tie's not tied."

You get up and tie it for him.

"There. Now, got everything?"

"Yes, I have everything."

"Don't be calling me saying you forgot something or you're getting a big fat nag."

You give him a kiss.

"Now go on. Don't want you to be late."

"Ok have a nice day."

Karkat leaves with his coffee and drives to work. He makes it on time so does everyone else. Always. The boss, Mr. Hussie, is a little… weird. He has these little grey figurines with horns he calls trolls that he plays with in his office all the time. It's weird. The man's got to be crazy so no once does anything to warrant crossing paths with him. Karkat was at his desk filling out some paperwork. Not the most exciting job but it's a good work environment that's low stress so he doesn't blow his top and it pays well. When he finds what he wants to do for a living he'll get a different job but until then he'll stick with this. About mid-day someone stopped by.

"2up Vanta2."

Karkat looked up to see his friend and co-worker Sollux.

"The usual."

"Got tho2e 405 form2 filled out yet? I need them."

"Check the finished box lispy, like always."

"Come on KK, be nice."

Sollux started slowly going through the finished box.

"2o, you have it yet"

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"Oh come on KK, everyone know2 what'2 up. Give it a re2t already."

"No I don't fucking have it yet. You people have been asking me every god damn day. I'm picking it up after work today. Geez you people are so nosy give me a break already."

Sollux pulled out the forms he needed.

"Oh KK, ju2t let u2 be happy for you."

"Whatever Captor, just scram I have work to do."

After work he didn't go straight home.

At precisely 9AM you had arrived at your work place is a very fashionable outfit.

"(Name) oh there you are! Get started right away on steampunk formal gown costume. Cindy's out so your partner is now Kanaya until it's changed. Now shoo, go on, get busy."

Your boss said then marched off. You go fid Kanaya.

"Well Hello There (Name). I'm Pleased To See You're My Partner This week."

"Me to Kan. Last week I was stuck with Cindy and she so much of a flake I was basically doing it all by myself."

"Well It's Over Now. I Think They Fired Her."

"Really? I was wondering when they'd do that."

You two get started. You and Kanaya are long time buds. She's like your best friend. You both work for a costume designing company. It's hard but you love it. Kanaya would rather be doing regular fashion but take what you can get I guess. You and Kanaya chat and work together. All in all you get a lot done.

"I Like Your Out Fit."

"Thank you! That reminds me,"

"Yes?"

"Will you go shopping with me Thursday? Karkat's taking me to (fancy restaurant) to celebrate the end of this stupid project on Friday and I need a fancy dress. I trust your opinion better than mine"

"Of Course Dear, We'll Go Right After Work And Get You All Fixed Up."

"Thank you Kan."

You got home before Karkat as always but it takes longer than normal for him to get back.

"What took so long Hun?"

You ask when he gets there. He's been doing this a lot recently. He pulls out flowers.

"Had to make a fucking detour is all."

"Well m'kay then."

You accepted the flowers, a bouquet of (favorite flower). Some thing's up and you don't know what. He won't tell you anything so you've dropped it.

"What do you want to eat for diner?"

"You pick."

Looks like mac and cheese and dinosaur chicken nuggets it is then.

~WEDNESDAY~

This day was simple. In the morning Karkat went to work. He felt bad that he keeps coming home late. He's seen the concerned looks you've been giving him. Today he was getting home on time. But right now he had to work.

You were at work too trying to finish that dress the pressure was on then the unthinkable happened. The boss cleared her throat and everyone stopped to listen.

"Ok workers we obviously not going to finish by the end of Friday so we're working on this for another week. We will not change partners until the next project. Now back to work."

There were some upset mumbling and you groaned to yourself. You want this project over with.

"Since The Project Is Not Going To Be Over Are You Still Going To Go To The Fancy Dinner?"

"I might as well, Karkat's already made reservations."

"Very Well."

At home you moped again until Karkat got home. He was on time this time.

"What's wrong?"

"My project has been extended another week."

"I already made reservations at the restaurant. Do you still want to go?"

"Yes. It might make me feel better."

"I hope so."

~THURSDAY~

Karkat's day was fine though his co-workers were prying at him. Yours went ok too. There weren't really any complications. You found out Cindy had indeed been fired.

"So, Do You Have A Specific Store In Mind Or Does It Matter To You?"

Kanaya asked as she stitched.

"It doesn't matter as long as it's in my price range."

"And What Would That Price Range Be?"

"200 dollars tops for the dress, shoes, and anything else.'

"I Think I Can Make That Work."

After work you went with Kanaya to some store she liked that sold dresses. You'd pull out a dress and she'd rate them.

"How about this one?"

You hold up a light green one with a black belt and border.

"Green's Not Your Color."

You put it back and get out a high low purple one.

"This one?"

"No that one looks more like a prom dress then what we're looking for."

Again you try another dress. It was a tight white one that only went over one shoulder.

"That looks like a Greek tunic dear."

Ok, it did kind of look like that. So far Kanaya hadn't approved of anything enough for you to try it on. You put the white one back and a dress fell out of the rack. You pick it up to put it back.

"Oh I Do Think You'd Look Good In That One."

Do your ears deceive you? Did she actually approve a dress? You examine the dress. It was short, red, and strapless with a band around the waist that had a flower on it. It was beautiful. You go and try it on. You approved. Kanaya approved as well so that's the dress you chose. It was 60 dollars. Kanaya took you for shoes. You got red ones that matched your dress. They were expensive. You spent half of your remaining budget on makeup and some earrings. Kanaya did your nails. You thanked her and went home. Karkat was already there.

"Finally home huh?"

"Yep.,"

You go over and give Karkat a kiss.

I got some stuff for tomorrow."

"Our reservation is at five tomorrow."

"Got it."

~FRIDAY~

This day dragged for Karkat. Every hour went by so sluggishly. It was hell. Sollux sympathized with him. On the other side your day went by so fast it felt like it was over in no time. You wait for Karkat to get back. At 3:30 he got there with flowers. You hug him.

"Thank you Hun! There beautiful."

"Of course. We should leave by 4:30 so start getting ready."

"Ok. Put these in a vase."

You go get dressed and ready. You made it by 4:15. Karkat stared. He was already dressed.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

You guys leave and go the place. It was crowded but Karkat had a reservation so you guys were seated quickly. It was a table for two by the window with a rose in a vase in the middle. There was lots of people, not a casually dressed person in sight, and classical music played in the back ground. The menu had lots of fancy (and expensive) dishes offered in it. What to pick, what to pick. Karkat ordered crab and you ordered some fancy looking steak and gravy dish. You both got water to drink.

"You feeling better yet?"

"A bit but I'll feel even better when we get our food. I'm hungry."

"Me too."

The waiter brought some French bread rolls and fluffy butter. You went right at that. You ate it sophisticatedly as possible to keep from embarrassing yourself in front of a bunch of fancy people. Karkat found it amusing.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a girl eat bread before?"

"Since when do you eat restaurant bread any way but tearing it piece by piece?"

"I don't want to look unsophisticated around all these fancy peoples."  
>"Ah, I see."<p>

You took a bite of bread. Your food came promptly and at just the right temperature. They take things seriously here. You dug in while chatting more with Karkat. You're enjoying yourself and Karkat can tell. You finish your meal.

"Thank you for taking me out to dinner Karkat. I feel much better."

"Of course."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

There was a short pause.

"Do you want to split a piece of chocolate cake with me?"

"Mm sounds nice."

"Ok when our waiter comes back I'll order it. First though I need to ask you something."

"Anything."

Karkat pulled a box out of his pocket, got down on one knee, and opened the box.

"(Name), I love you more than anything else in the world. You're really something special. Will you marry me?"

You've never moved so fast in your like as you did right then when you tacked him.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

You hug him and there were claps from the other restaurant patrons. You both got up and he kissed you then put the (ring description) ring on your finger. You sit down and order some cake. You felt like nothing could bring you down now. You can't wait to tell Kanaya. Karkat looked at you and smiled. You really were something special.


End file.
